Kagome no Eden
by o0'Blue-Eyed Miko'0o
Summary: After finishing the her journey in the feudal era, Kagome is back in her time. It's been three years since then. On a plane from Guam, Kagome can't wait to get back home. But something horrible happens. The plane crashes, leaving Kagome, her family, middle school seniors, and many other passengers on an unmapped island with extinct animals! What's a miko to do in this situation?


**AN: Hello Everyone! Welcome to my very first Inuyasha and Eden no Ori crossover fanfic. This plot has been going on in my head for a while ever since I read Eden no Ori. I just never really had the time to type it...but now...I finally started. I know my writing skills might not be the best out there, but I hope you enjoy it! **

**I give you...the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own Inuyasha or Cage of Eden. Everything in it belongs to their authors. The only thing I own are my thoughts and ideas.**

**Please read and review! (^_^)/****

* * *

**Summary: After finishing the her journey in the feudal era, Kagome is back in her time. It's been three years since then, and she's been through a lot. On a plane to Japan from Guam, Kagome is eager to get back home. But something horrible happens. The plane crashes, leaving Kagome, her family, middle school seniors, and many other passengers stranded on an unmapped island with extinct animals! With no way to contact anyone for help and so many strange things about this island, what's a miko to do? Nothing except to find answers as she tries to stay alive in this cage of Eden.**

**Pairings: Beginning- Kagome/Shippo, Later- Kagome/?**

* * *

:: Chapter 1 ::

* * *

-Guam International Airport-

"-nothing to worry about! I'll be there soon enough."

The voice was heard through the other line as the sound of airplanes surrounded the area.

"_I know, but couldn't you have come back with me on the same flight?"_ Another voice asked in response.

"Shippo, I told you why." She sighed, "Kaa-san volunteered to chaperon a class from Souta's school during their last middle school trip because their homeroom teacher was sick. Since we were already in Guam and Sesshoumaru and the others were in Europe, Souta came along with them. Besides, you had to leave last night because of work." Kagome said. She knew without a doubt, he was pouting.

"_...Alright. BUT...I'm having you all to myself for the next two days, no, __the __whole week, Kagome." _She shivered as a blush spread over her face, hearing the hidden promise in the kistune's words.

"Shippo, you pervert!" She exclaimed, embarrassed.

"_Only for you, love~" _Shippo replied through the other line. He chuckled knowing how she was reacting.

"I'll see you in three hours." She said, ignoring his amused tone.

"_Alright, see you then. I have something to talk to you about if you haven't figured it out already. Until then, be careful and take care of yourself. I love you."_

"Love you too, Shippo." Kagome replied before hanging up.

"I wonder why he's acting even more overprotective than usual." She thought, remembering his actions yesterday before he left. He didn't let her out of their suite the whole day until an hour before he had to be on the plane. Even then, he still tried to keep physical contact with her any way possible; whether it was holding hands, brushing his leg against hers, smelling her hair...

Shaking her head, she looked at the time on her cell phone, trying to will away the blush spreading across her face.

"What time is i- Oh my gosh! The plane will leave any minute! Where is Akira-kun?!" She wondered in alarm as she tried to spot him among the crowd of people.

Finally, she spotted his wild black hair as he ran with several stuffed shopping bags in his hands.

"Hurry up Akira-kun or I swear I'll tell Rion-chan all the perverted things you did during the trip when we get back!" She yelled as she waved him over before running to their gate.

They ran as fast as they could as they saw the stewardess waving at them to hurry.

"Wait!"

"Wait for us!"

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...You make me wait for you until we _almost miss_ the plane...so that you can stuff your face with all this food you bought?!" Her eyebrow twitched as she continued to look at Akira stuffing his face with food. She couldn't decide whether she should be disgusted by his table manners or amused, so she stuck with being annoyed.

When he tried to respond, bits of food just flew out of his mouth.

"That's just gross, man! Are you trying to become a food fighter or something?" One of his classmates next to him asked disgusted as he watched him choke on his food.

"Here, and swallow your food before you talk!" Kagome scolded him as she handed him some water.

"...Phew...You guys are so noisy! I bought all this food so that I could grow!" Akira exclaimed once he finished gulping down his water. After justifying his actions, he went back to stuffing himself with food at much more moderate pace.

Exasperated, Kagome just shook her head before turning towards one of the boys gathered around Akira.

"Just what are you filming, Morita?" She asked the brown haired boy. Her eyes narrowed at the innocent little video camera in his hand before looking back at him in suspicion. "You guys better not cause any trouble; especially you, Akira." She warned as she looked at their frightened expressions before settling her gaze on said boy.

"Why's it always me?!" He complained, stating the unfairness of it all.

"Because whenever there's trouble, you're almost always in the middle of it." She stated in a matter of fact tone. Her face then gained a smirk, "Or did you already forget the incident in the girl's bath house?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. "You're lucky Kaa-san came to chaperon your class, or else you would've been in a lot more trouble. Just try to behave during the plane ride." She said as she ruffled his wild locks before turning around and walking back down the aisle.

Once she was gone, all the guys breathed out a sigh of relief while Akira slouched in his seat.

"Why does she have to treat me like a kid? She's only three years older than me." Akira grumbled, blushing as he crossed his arms and scowled.

"Dude, it's not fair that you even know her. I mean, come on. First you have Rion-chan as your childhood friend, and now we find out that you knew a hot babe who's a family friend. She's older than us too!" One of his friends said as he watched her walk down the aisle. "And she's got a killer body. Just look at those legs." He exclaimed, drooling.

"Aw shut up!" Akira said as he pushed the guy's face away from the aisle.

He then turned to Eiken.

"It's time to watch _that_ thing." He said with a grin as a blush started to cover his cheeks.

The guys huddled around each other as Eiken turned on the video camera to the recording they all were waiting for. As it started to play, they all started blushing and sweating as they saw the bikini clad bodies of their female classmates in the video. The angle was then turned close up toward a body in the water, making them all drool and pant in anticipation to see the face of the one in the sexy black bikini.

Just as the view moved upward, they could see the plump pink lips. Then a small pert nose. Finally those big blue e-

"Hey sempais! What'cha doing there?" A voice spoke up from behind them, making them all jump in fright, dropping the camera in the process.

"Gah! Souta! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Akira snapped as he saw who the culprit was.

Geez, Akira-sempai. No need to bite my head off." Souta replied with his hands raised in surrender. "What were you guys watching anyway?" He asked as he picked up the video camera lying on the floor. As he saw the video, his eyes gained a certain glint as a smirk appeared on his face.

"I knew you guys were perverts, but I didn't know you were ogling over Nee-san. Maybe I should show this to her." Souta suggested as he started towards his sister. Before he could take one step, the guys dragged him back before huddling around him.

"If you tell your sis, we'll-" One of them began before he was cut off by Souta.

"Or what? Are you really trying to threaten me? Sempai, you should know better than that. My nee-san isn't someone to mess with. Remember the hot springs?" Souta reminded them, amused when they all paled and shuddered at the memory. "Maybe I'll forget I saw anything if sempai gave a generous donation..." Souta bargained with them.

They all started grumbling before digging through their pockets and handing over the 'hush' money. After handing over the money, the guys left to their own seats, not in the mood anymore, leaving Souta and Akira alone.

"Nice doing business with you guys!" Souta exclaimed as he counted the money before pocketing it.

"I can't believe Kagome-chan doesn't nag at you about this." Akira whined as he flopped back down in his seat.

"She would if she knew." Souta answered with a grin. "That's why I don't plan on telling her anytime soon. Like they say, 'ignorance is bliss'." He said with a chuckle.

Just as Akira was about to retort, an arm landed around his shoulders.

"Yo, Akira!"

"...And the superman has finally arrived..." Akira mumbled at the sight of his best friend.

"Hey, Arita-sempai!"

"So what did you come here for, Ko-chan?" Akira asked in a bored tone as Arita greeted Souta.

"What a cold attitude towards your best friend!" Arita laughed. "So...did you do it?"

"...Do what?" Akira asked, not understanding where his friend was going with this.

"I heard you stole Kagome away from her red-haired friend and were having sex with her." Arita explained as he brought him into a headlock while ruffling his hair. "Way to go, man!"

"W-what?! Are you crazy?!" Akira yelled as his face started steaming.

"You know, her little brother is right here listening." Souta spoke up before his face gained a disgusted look. "I would like to get back to Japan without hearing about my sister and sex in the same sentence. Besides," He added, "there is no way anyone would be able to get into her pants with Shippo Nii-san around." He finished with a smile that said _I know something you don't_.

Arita looked at them both with his jaw dropped before grabbing Akira's shoulders.

"You idiot! I thought you said you were going to fight for her at Guam! Just what the hell were you doing?!" Arita demanded from Akira as he started shaking him.

"You're the one who said those stuff, not me!" Akira retorted as he made him let go of his jacket. "Besides, it's not like she has those kinds of feelings for me...She probably just sees me as a kid..." He continued, mumbling the last part with a dejected sigh.

"Aw, cheer up. Sempai. There's always Rion-sempai, if anything." Souta said as he patted his shoulder, attempting to comfort the middle school senior.

"You should man up and go after one of them. By the way things are going now, you might just get left behind in the dust." Arita said as he looked Akira in the eye.

"Can't you guys just shut up!" Akira interrupted their _encouragements_ before he crossed his arms behind his head and sighed.

As he leaned back in his seat, he thought to himself. He wasn't cool or a lady's man like his best friend, Arita. He didn't have any special talents like his childhood friend, Rion...unless you considered his loud voice. Hell, he wasn't even tall! Even Souta was better than him, being the star of the soccer club. There was no way Kagome would even look his way. Besides, it looked like that Shippo guy was real close with her. It didn't look like anything was going to change anytime soon.

"...And the world won't change. It'll stay as it is..." He said softly with a sigh.

Souta and Arita stopped their conversation as they turned their attention towards their lounging friend.

"..."

"..."

"...pfft...buwahahahaha! Akira made a p-poem...hahaha!" Arita managed to say as they both busted out laughing.

"H-hey! Shut up you guys! It-it's not what you think!" Akira exclaimed, embarrassed, as he tried to make them stop laughing.

"...Hey! You guys are being too loud!" A voice spoke out from the seat in front of them.

Akira looked to the seat in front of them to see who it was.

"Oh! Sorry Mariya!" He apologized as he recognized his classmate. "...Wow, you're programming, right? As expected from the top student three years in a row." Akira stated as he watched the spectacle boy type away on his laptop.

"...It's nine years." He corrected, not breaking his pace. "Even though it's a trivial thing, please say it correctly. When you don't, it sounds unpleasant." He explained, not seeing their deadpanned expression as he kept on typing.

* * *

"I'm so sorry! I'm terribly sorry! Please forgive me!" A stewardess kept apologizing as she tried to clean up the mess she made when she accidentally spilled water on a passenger.

"It's okay. A little water won't hurt anyone. It'll dry quick so please don't worry about it." The woman said trying to calm her down. "Really, don't worry about it. If I can just get a few napkins, it'll be fine. There's no need to cry over this." She continued with a smile.

The stewardess continued to apologize as she gave her the napkins before leaving.

"...Whew...this is definitely enough excitement to last me a lifetime." The woman said with mirth, thinking back to their school trip. As she stretched one arm up, while covering her yawn with the other, a voice spoke up beside her.

"Nodoka...before you return home, think about what happened seriously. You will have to talk to the principle about this." Kokonoe Ugen, Higurashi Nodoka's friend and current middle school science teacher, said with a stern gaze. "Even as a substitute, you should know about the two problematic students in your class." He continued, flipping a page in his inappropriate magazine.

"Ugen! Don't you think calling them problematic is a little too much?" Mrs. Higurashi scolded as she looked at her friend and fellow teacher, eyebrow twitching as she spotted the magazine in his hand.

"...Too much?...Sengoku Akira...just thinking about the many hardships I had to face because of him..." He replied, a vein popping as he reminisced the incidents from the trip. His magazine crumpled in his hand from sheer anger. "He even made the flight late!" He added, not wanting her to forget what happened just half an hour ago.

"Akira-kun means well, Ugen. He just going through some...stages...in his life." Nodoka started. Seeing the look the man was giving her, she continued on before he could retort. "I'm not saying I won't do anything about it. You forget that I also have two children of my own, Ugen. Not to mention, one of them a son going to the same school as him. Don't worry, I will talk with Yuna about it when we get back." She said, referring to the boy's mother.

Seeing him sigh before digging into his pocket for a cancer stick, she plucked the packet out of his hand before he could light one.

"Don't give me that look. You should know that you aren't allowed to smoke on a plane. You can have you're cigarettes back when we are _off_ the plane." She reprimanded in a 'no nonsense' tone when she saw his scowl.

Mr. Kokonoe grumbled at her words. He opened his crumpled magazine before looking towards her once more. "...putting Sengoku aside, did you forget? The other one...Yarai...he made some scene at Guam. If it weren't for your daughter, who knows how much worse it would've been." He said, recalling the incident as his expression turned grim before gazing back to his magazine.

Mrs. Higurashi rolled her eyes at the his choice of reading material, already knowing that taking it away from him would be a waste of time. Thinking back to what he just said, she sighed, knowing she would be busy when they got back to Japan. "...I know, Ugen, I know..." She responded as her thoughts strayed to her lone blond student.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked out of the small restroom compartment. As she walked back to where her seat was, she thought over her conversation with Shippo earlier. What could he have meant by that. What did he want to talk to her about. At the thought of her mate, she rubbed the mark on the juncture of her neck lovingly.

Arriving at her seat, she went to sit down, not noticing the pair of light brown eyes watching her from behind.

Sitting down, she felt her phone vibrate, indicating that she received a text. Taking her phone out of her pocket, she checked the text. Seeing that it was from her favorite fox, she read the message.

_I'm at the airport. Get here soon!_

Below it was a self shot of him doing the peace sign. Giggling softly, she took a snap shot of herself. Writing a reply she sent the message before looking out the window.

Feeling her phone vibrate again, she looked back at her cellphone to see the text.

_I'm not impatient! I just miss you already. So hurry back, love. I love you._

Smiling, she typed her reply.

_Alright. I love you too._

Just as she pressed the 'send' button, the plane suddenly shook violently.

The violent jerk of the plane caused Kagome to fall out of her seat, landing on someone in the aisle.

"...Ughh...w-what was that just now?" She questioned over the screams and panic shouts of the other passengers. As she sat up, a pained grunt made her realize that she was on top of someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorr- Yarai-kun?! Are you okay?" She asked in concern as she realized who it was she landed on.

He just nodded in response as he accepted her offered hand.

When he was on his feet, Kagome looked around to see what was going on. She was a little shocked as she saw many injured from the bags falling from their compartments. As the plane shook again, she bumped back into the taller boy before grabbing onto his arm to stay steady.

" You stay here, Yarai-kun! I need to get to my family!" She told the over-sized middle schooler before dashing through the aisle, not waiting for an answer.

"Kaa-san! Souta! Akira-kun!" She called out as she looked for them through the panicking crowd, concerned for her family and friend's safety.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Nee-chan!"

Turning her head, she saw Akira and her little brother across the other aisle trying to get to her. She started towards them by going through the row of seats between the two aisles, but before she could reach them, a strange image of something came through the side of the plane. Shocked and alarmed, she reached out to them while calling their names.

As their hands reached towards each other, she began to feel faint before her vision grew dark.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **


End file.
